A known image forming apparatus includes a recording sheet receiving plate, a feed roller, and an image forming portion. In this image forming apparatus, the feed roller is disposed in a main body such that the feed roller is exposed to the recording sheet receiving plate. The feed roller is configured to feed a recording sheet received on the recording sheet holding plate toward the image forming portion by rotating in contact with the recording sheet.
The feed roller may be worn as it repeatedly feeds recording sheets, resulting in reduction of an accuracy to feed a recording sheet. For replacement, however, it is hard to remove the feed roller toward the recording sheet receiving plate because a space between the feed roller and the recording sheet receiving plate is small.